


Accidents Happen

by lemonycake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, just a tiny bit of pining from kageyama at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonycake/pseuds/lemonycake
Summary: Shouyou messes up and is honestly rather confused by the punishment he receives.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	Accidents Happen

Shouyou doesn’t know what to  _ do _ . He’s kind of standing, but he wants to be running, far and far and far away from this. His skin is covered in cold sweat and hot sweat and he is shivering from fear and from the stinging in his palms having made contact with the ball and also from the  _ look  _ his setter is giving him through the even squares of the net.

It’s the same as their first year, except this version is a little less public. The serve he’d been planning to float to the other side of the net and have gracefully drop within the opposing side had gone too far out (he’d overcorrected his swing, and now he’s paying the price for it). 

Kageyama has stopped rummaging through his gym bag, is rubbing the back of his head with a less-than-gentle hand, and is making a beeline for Shouyou with murder in his eyes. 

Of course, there’s no point in apologizing now, but Shouyou shouts the words at him anyway, sneakers squealing on the floor as he tries to get away. 

“I thought you’d learned to be more careful,” Kageyama says, closing in on him. Shouyou doesn’t have to turn around to know that he has nowhere to go, trapped by one of the gym’s walls behind him. 

It’s a toss-up, Tobio decides, between killing him and kissing him. Yes, the back of his head very much hurts, but he’s more interested in staring Hinata down rather than watching him die a slow, painful death.

Hinata’s cute brown eyes are wide with fear and oh my god is Tobio into that? He hopes not, seeing as how the idea of making Hinata afraid of him is an actual tragedy. 

He thinks Hinata is getting closer, or maybe he is. Either way, his babydoll features are expanding and becoming finer in detail (Tobio doesn’t have his glasses and never fully intends to make use of them besides to stare at Hinata, knowing now that he’s  _ this  _ cute up close), the freckles on his nose dotting and appearing before Tobio’s eyes. It’s nice to know that even Hinata has those damn sun splotches, too, but they only serve to add more color to his porcelain skin.

There’s been this nagging need for the last two years of Tobio’s life to have Hinata frighteningly close to him, and being here satisfies that urge, but at what cost? His heart is anything but steady inside of him, and his hands are sweaty and he’s absolutely certain he smells like guy even though he hasn’t even started his warm-up yet and he’s 1,000% aware of the straining of his back as he’s bending over Hinata to be even closer to him, if that were even possible without actually touching him.

And it occurs to him all too late that this is probably a terrible thing, because Hinata stills and Tobio doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Shouyou doesn’t dare look up, caged by Kageyama’s hand above his head and locked into the altercation by Kageyama’s deep, choral breaths that never make his chest rise or fall—only his stomach. Shouyou’s heart is stuck beating somewhere between the depths of his chest and the peaks of his stomach, but damn if he doesn’t feel it prattling away.

“Kageyama? What’s—“

“Shut up.”

Shouyou doesn’t necessarily want to stay quiet, because he does want to apologize for that bad serve. But Kageyama leans down, looming over him, before he can get the chance to. Shouyou looks helplessly up at him, because that’s really all he can do in this situation. It occurs to him a second too late that he could push Kageyama off of him, but he finds out a few seconds after that he actually doesn’t want to. The proximity, he reluctantly admits, is very nice.

He can tell Kageyama is working through something in his head: because he can tell that’s what’s happening when he goes silent—still as he can stand to be. And while Kageyama won’t admit this, he’s unable to keep still the same way Shouyou is: always drumming his fingers or tapping his feet or bouncing his legs. There’s a constant arc of motion thrumming through his entire body that Shouyou can relate to more than he can stomach. And it’s hard to recognize that they’re the same in more ways than he can count on one hand. Because back then they were so different—different schools, different experiences, different levels of experience, and things like that. But now, they’re each half a pair, part of a whole. Being a collective unit isn’t so bad, as long as it gets them a lot of wins on the court. And while Shouyou would much rather be beating him on a national stage, working together with him is good, because then later he’ll be able to exploit his weaknesses for the world to see.

And apparently, one of those weaknesses has surfaced early, much sooner than Shouyou had anticipated. Because Kageyama is leaning downwards, using his free hand to angle Shouyou’s head up so they meet in the middle. And ohmygodohmygod _ ohmygod _ .

Shouyou’s subconscious is quiet and distant in his head as it attempts to relay information to him. Perhaps, it whispers, this is why Kageyama never got into the girl-centric discussions Shouyou and the better majority of the second years had on an almost daily basis. Perhaps this is why he never seemed interested in talking about anything besides volleyball. Maybe this is the beginning of something not quite relating to but not completely excluding their relationship on and off the court. Shouyou doesn’t want to distract himself with volleyball, more worried that he hadn’t noticed that Kageyama didn’t like girls the same way he liked boys. Not that that’s a bad thing! Shouyou had always respected Daichi and Suga for being so committed to each other and in turn committed to volleyball, but Shouyou wasn’t sure he felt that way about boys—he really likes girls. 

But he doesn’t want to think about girls, right now. He doesn’t want to fret about their beauty and charms when there’s clearly something more pressing at hand: the fact that Kageyama is, despite his infinite pride and oddities as a person with emotions, is kissing him.

Which! Shouyou may add, is odd in and of itself. Because he’s never seen Kageyama as a sexual creature in nature, by the virtue of the game they play never involving those thoughts. Truthfully, he’s never thought of any of his teammates that way, because that’s simply not how athletes behave with their teams. Shouyou was able to, time and time again, appreciate their strengths in the sport, but never their appearances or good qualities unrelated to volleyball. He had always thought Kageyama too dumb or too focused on volleyball to persue a relationship not concerning the game. 

But now, he’s realizing that Kageyama is focused and dumb enough to persue a relationship that lives and breathes volleyball. And Shouyou might be equally as dumb because he very much likes the thought of it. Because in theory the idea is very good (for lack of a better term, seeing as how he’s smack in the middle of losing his collective shit), because they’d spend so much time together during practice and then be able to properly evaluate their strategies and game-time procedures out of the gym, and also… do this sometimes. 

Shouyou doesn’t really know what’s happening (or quite  _ how _ to kiss, so he hopes it isn’t bad for Kageyama), only aware of Kageyama’s shifting; his long and thin hand once on the wall crawls down to wrap around Shouyou’s waist with minimal effort in the display. The world is so cold, and Shouyou is overtaken by the warmth in Kageyama’s mouth and the sensitivity of his touches. Shouyou’s breath hitches on what he thinks is a keen, and he desperately doesn’t want it to.

Kageyama is beet red when he pulls back, breathless despite his clear animosity for being out of shape. Shouyou doesn’t look up at him, instead focusing on his chest so he doesn’t have to look into his eyes. He’s always been so broad, but not too much larger than Shouyou when it came to height, only about eight or nine inches. But even that was enough for Shouyou to have to tilt his head upwards to talk to him.

And he does do that, now, floundering for his words. “Ka—Kageyama...” 

Kageyama flinches and tries to get away, but Shouyou finds that he’s tugging on the hem of his ratty cream-colored sweatshirt; it’s tired and worn from working out in it in the in-between months of autumn and winter. Shouyou curls it around his fingers, and his voice fails when Kageyama darts his gaze at him and then away. His eyes are that same navy-type of blue—like the pit of the ocean. Shouyou dares him to look again. He steps into the voided space Kageyama made when he’d jumped back like a million volts had gone through him.

“I didn’t mean, I didn’t mean to do that.” He says, matter of fact but still stumbling.

Shouyou wants to laugh, and he does so without meaning to, having to cover his mouth with his other hand. “Did you mean to yell at me, instead? Because I’m not sure if those are the same thing.” 

And Kageyama’s blush is more fervent than ever before, like he’s glowing with the embarrassment pulsing through him, but he doesn’t yell. His mouth opens, sharp and angry, but then he closes it. Shouyou swears he sees a shiver shake Kageyama’s shoulders: a silent relief flooding over him that he hadn’t expected in this situation. 

He probably expected Shouyou to be disgusted, or he really hadn’t meant to do that at all. Either or, Shouyou could never be disgusted by an act of love, especially when directed toward him (no matter how selfish as that may sound).

Shouyou is quieter when he says, “I don’t mind that, because it’s some closure at least, but maybe you should have asked first?” 

Kageyama is deathly silent, and Shouyou is worried he’s crossed a line (even though Kageyama is the one who started that, not him). But that is short-lived when he realizes that Kageyama is trying to string his words together, but ultimately fails in favor of his favorite insult.

“You’re such a dumbass,” Kageyama mumbles through what some might consider a smile, and Shouyou sees his pupils expand indefinitely as he himself is closing the gap between them.

Kageyama is surprised, of course. But Shouyou starts strong, hooking an arm over the back of his neck to coerce him into retreating from his height to align more with Shouyou’s. the second quickly follows as Shouyou loses his footing. Though he’s not completely sure of how their lips are supposed to slot together (or if there’s even a right way to do it), but he lets Kageyama take the lead on that one. Soon enough, two gently reverent hands are at his waist where there was once one, long thumbs hooked almost underneath his ribcage and stout pinkies at the dimples on his lower back. Shouyou is tugged closer and closer until they’re chest-to-chest, Kageyama practically lifting him off the floor.

And, dang, Shouyou thinks, he loves this. He’s never kissed anyone before, but this feels mostly right. There are countless butterflies in his stomach, all bumping into each other. Shouyou can’t think of a better first kiss, having received it for hitting his setter in the back of the head with a stray serve.

He thinks Kageyama is being gentle (the sort of gesture usually being unapproachable in his master list of behaviors), but he’s doing this thing where he’s nipping gently at Shouyou’s bottom lip, ever so slightly leaving the indentions of his teeth and laving over them with his tongue just afterward. Shouyou all at once wants him to stop but intensely wants to know what will happen if he keeps going. 

Shouyou will not admit this, but the only things touching the ground are his feet, and maybe his stomach. His body feels empty save for the places Kageyama is anchoring him to reality. pulse points are useless unless they just so happen to be his lips or the expanse between his hips and his arms and the lacing of his fingers behind Kageyama’s neck, tugging at the ends of his shaggy hair. Shouyou hums into Kageyama’s mouth mostly to test if either of them are still breathing and responsive and Kageyama devours it with his own heady groan, gripping tighter and tighter at him like he’s the only thing left in the world to hold onto.

The coiling, wriggling feeling in Shouyou’s gut tells him that he needs to be closer to Kageyama, even though that’s not really possible, due to how close they’re already standing next to each other. Shouyou pulls back to catch his breath, and Kageyama doesn’t try to pull him back right away. But Shouyou can’t help noticing the digging of his fingers into Shouyou’s torso, insistent and desperate in a way he’s never seen on Kageyama. Like kissing him might solve all the attitude problems they have with each other. Kageyama’s fingers trail hot fire down to Shouyou’s hips, and Shouyou makes some sort of high-pitched squealing noise and squirms under his hold. It tickles but also makes him feel so feverishly hot that he can’t help himself.

Shouyou gives himself a bit of leeway in cursing (since he usually doesn’t like to, but quoting Kageyama’s nickname for him seems appropriate enough in this situation), saying between kisses, “why would you—mmph—would you stop—why would you ever want to kiss a—a ‘dumbass’ like me?”

But Kageyama keeps pulling him back in, again and again, kissing him like the world is on fire and Shouyou’s lips are water. Shouyou takes that as his answer when one of Kageyama’s hands cradles the back of his head. 

Tobio wants to say that he’s angry with himself for feeling this way, but he’s been wanting this since their first year—hell, probably since they’d first met.

Hinata is tiny—and Tobio can’t help but think him fragile because of his unfortunate stature. But, as he’s feeling his way around the trunk of Hinata’s body, Tobio is reaffirmed that his tiny decoy is stronger than anything: so much larger than life that he’s the only thing Tobio thinks about, sometimes.

After his infinite training sessions spanning from the second he wakes up to often the late hours of the night, Hinata’s being is a lithe weapon of mass destruction for the opposing teams on the court with him. Every curve on him is hard with muscle. He’s dangerous and also impressively dim-witted when it comes to the state of his musculature. He’ll bounce around the court like a rubber ball, unaware of the raw power he possesses. Tobio thinks it’s so hot.

Whereas the majority of his teammates in the past weren’t very serious about being in peak condition (which likely reflected their ability on the court), that’s the only condition Hinata knows. He’s objectively the perfect player in terms of the innate athletic ability he houses in that elven frame.

But on the end of skill... there’s a little something left to be desired. Skill, Tobio knows, can be honed over time. He’s reluctant to say that Hinata is a quick learner, and has a lot of potential, but the truth cannot be ignored.

That same truth extends over to Hinata’s looks. Tobio can’t deny that he’s absolutely adorable, despite being annoyed as hell by this same fact. It’s that attraction that keeps Tobio going past what he’ll begrudgingly admits is his limit when Hinata wants to keep practicing, because who would want to make Hinata upset by telling him he can’t spike? And, while Tobio does do this often, it feels as though it gets harder and harder every time, especially when they’ve been getting closer friends as of late. 

But today... Tobio kind of snapped. 

Initially, the premise wasn’t that bad (even if it made him a bit upset): Hinata was practicing his serve and the ball went rogue, smacking Tobio in the back of the head in an almost familiar way. 

And now, here they are. Tobio had meant to just scare Hinata into being more careful but he lost himself in the thought of being so close. He kind of just... went for it. And while it was definitely the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done, Hinata seems to like it, pressing into anywhere he touches and tugging on Tobio’s clothes to get him closer and closer. 

Tobio thinks he might be dying. He’s hot, too hot to be functioning, and his legs feel like they aren’t there—like if he looked he would be floating instead of standing. His hands are wandering, trekking the tracks of Hinata’s sides like there couldn’t be anything else to hold onto.

If this were with anyone else, it could be considered romantic. But Tobio is trying to convince himself that this means nothing, and he is almost sure of it until Hinata’s hands clasp at his cheeks, warm and small and so undeniably him that Tobio knows no other Hinata could exist, no one quite like him. And that kind of makes things a mess! Because now Tobio knows that he couldn’t feel this way about another soul, never so trusting of or dedicated to anyone else.

And yes, that’s an odd thought to come to when kissing someone for the first time (on accident), but Tobio knows this is different than the way he loved his father or the girls who sometimes tell him they want to be his girlfriend. Hinata is not the same as they are: he’s sharp and has an incredible game sense, and Tobio is in love with him. The feelings are a wrecking ball and his heart an already dilapidated building.

“Are you ever going to tell me why you kissed me?” He hears—feels—Hinata mumble against his lips. The gentle vibration sets Tobio’s skin alight with sparks like firecreackers going off in the sky.

Tobio leans backward, but he doesn’t want Hinata to see if his face is as red as it feels. “Because!” He starts, trying to cover the embarrassment with haughtiness, “You’re so stupid I had to be obvious so you’d know what I meant.” 

Hinata is grinning, and Tobio wants to kiss him again. He doesn’t know why he stopped, in all honesty. But he’s also very angry at him, and very exposed now that he’s figured it all out, so maybe that counted.

“Right, right,” Hinata giggles, and Tobio thinks his heart might be melting. “So, then,” he’s suddenly saying, and it hits Tobio like a truck because he  _ knows  _ what he’s about to ask and he’s not ready for it, because he could never be ready for it. “What does this—I mean, I know it probably won’t change  _ everything  _ right away but now… I don’t know, now I’m thinking of you in, well, in a lot of different ways than before; so, how do you think this changes things? What  _ are  _ we, now?” 

Tobio sucks in a breath and closes his eyes tight. “I want—I mean, I’ve  _ wanted _ , for a pretty long time to—”

And Hinata starts talking over him, and they’re talking at the same time, all red cheeks and stuttering as one set of words overlaps, one phrase a question and the other an embarrassing and long-anticipated admittal. 

“I’ve wanted for so long to ask you to be my boyfriend!”

“Would it be too much to ask you to be my boyfriend?” 

Tobio’s eyebrows feel like they’re in his hairline, and Hinata is gaping at him. 

“I didn’t—” Hinata is saying as Tobio tugs one of his various cowlicks. “Ow!! H-how was I supposed to know we were thinking the same thing? Kageyama— _ stop _ , that hurts!” 

“You’re not… You’re not just messing with me, right?” He feels himself asking before he can stop the words from coming out. The words are quiet and void of his usual pride. It hurts to be like this: exposed to his greatest weakness.

Hinata, just as he’s finished prying Tobio’s fingers from his hair, looks at him like he’s hung the moon. “Why would I do that? You know as much as I do how awful it would be if we hated each other, again.” 

Tobio nods. “You’re right. And, and I do.”

“You what?”

“Are you even paying attention?! I’m not going to say it again: I want to be your stupid boyfriend.” 

The silence that follows is pensive. Hinata has always been slow to process things, but this is just annoying. Tobio’s face is on fire, and he’s considering just walking away before Hinata finally gets it. He’s ecstatic, of course.

Hinata hollers louder than anything Tobio’s ever heard, grinning like he did when he first discovered their ability to do quick attacks so long ago. He jumps up with that talent of his and plants the biggest kiss on Tobio’s lips, and Tobio has to shove him to get him to stop and stand normally. “There’re people around, you dumbass!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've written anything about haikyuu and published it on here,,,, if this is my first, congrats, me :)))))


End file.
